Monster
by Demyx Rules
Summary: Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here... looking through the window. That night he caged her. Bruised and broke her. He struggled closer. Then he stole her. [Marluxia x Namine. Hardcore. A little extreme. Chapter 2 up.]
1. Whispers

Monster 

2.12.06

By Demyx Rules

---

Disclaimer: This is a fic by Demyx Rules. I do not own any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

It was yesterday when my little sister showed me an amazing story that she was writing... I loved the way she planned out each chapter so perfectly. Well, let's just say, I wanted a story like that, except with a more manly turn. So, I'm doing what most guys do best... Writing uber awesome fics, since I have nothing better to do (well, I have school, but ha-ha). This is indeed an M rated story for hardcore kissing, rape, and maybe some... preg? I dunno, I'm a perv, let's see how it goes.

I've got all the way to chapter 52 planned out. Yes, it'll be a long story, not a oneshot. I just hope... I don't get too flamed. I shall put it out with my handy bucket of ice cold water. Also, I got the idea from my cousin. She likes Marluxia and Namine love... but my little sister likes hardcore love between them. This story is based off of the Meg and Dia song, Monster. My cousin and sister love this song, so let's rock. Cheesy line, good story? Ah well, you be the judge. No flames. I have ice water.

---

Chapter I: Whispers

---

She never expected this to happen to her. She was invited to a home, a shelter, somewhere nice to stay. She accepted the offer gladly; she needed to survive. Instead, she took the wrong road.

He called himself Marluxia. He was the man delivering her from death, but apparently she was so wrong. She didn't know her name. He stroked her golden hair, and said, "Namine... I'll call you Namine after a golden bloom in my garden." Namine. That is now her name. She held it close... loving the feeling when she heard it - it sounded so beautiful. She wanted to see him again... he was so kind to her. Never did she expect this to happen to her.

"Namine, I want to talk to you," Marluxia said; at the sound of his voice, Namine smiled, arousing from her bed (in her personal room he gave her) at 12:35 AM. She also wanted to talk to him... He was an angel in her life, even though they just met. He seemed like such a good guy.

When she put her hand nervously on the doorknob, she felt that she shouldn't, and that she should leave. How she should've listened to her conscience. A gentle brush from her fingertips traced on the golden knob, and over the rough edges of the keyhole, which made her wonder why Marluxia had a lock on his door. She soon discovered why. The door swung open, her eyes widened, and a rough hand grabbed her wrist.

She yelped in surprise when the hand pulled her inside the dark room. Accidentally, she fell on her knees, causing the hand to release. It was silent, shrouded in utter darkness, and immediately, she was horrified. All she could hear was the pounding rhythm of blood in her ears, and her gaspy breathing. To stop her racing heart, she placed her gentle hand on her chest, because her heart hurt bad from the shock.

"M-Marluxia?" She called out in a meek, terrified voice. There was no response at first, her crystal blue eyes trying to make out the shadows and blobs inside the room. She couldn't find the door; she stood up and struggled in the dark, but ended up tripping over something, and hurting her arm by striking it against something sharp. Her fragile body nearly bruised from the fall... She screamed out in pain upon hitting the ground, and instantly began nursing her slightly bruised left arm. Thank goodness it wasn't her right arm - the one she used to draw pictures.

"My dear, sweet Namine." She heard, causing her heart to race again, pounding with fear. She could hear it in her head, with extreme pressure in her ears and chest. By instinct, she flipped over, staring with complete awe-struck terror into the blank room. Glowing red eyes... "Don't tell me you can't see anything."

She frowned, her mouth dropping open with shock, "Marluxia? No... wait... why would you call me into a dark place!?" She suddenly had images fly by inside her head. "But no! You would never do that to me... Would you?" Why would she question that? Marluxia would never even touch her. But what was that rough hand that dragged her in? Oh no...

That same rough hand pulled her awkwardly to her feet, so she stumbled, and he caught her. Her small head pressed against his bare chest. His arms wrapped around her prevented her from escaping at all. Her periwinkle eyes looked confused and appalled, "No... Marluxia. This is you. Why would you do that to me? Why are you even thinking of doing this to me!?"

"Oh, I won't, dear." Marluxia had a hint of tease in his voice, but she was scared... of him. This man she grew so fond of. The man who gave her a pretty name. The man that offered her a home, food, shelter, a life... why would he? Did his consent rely on something this... rash? It's repulsive!

Namine began feeling uncomfortable in his arms. "Marluxia... let go." She said; he didn't budge. His arms were still wrapped around her fragile body, his hard chest was still rising and falling, they were touching each other... it was very awkward and inappropriate in Namine's eyes. "Marluxia, please, let go?" She asked. She could almost imagine the smirk that spread on his face at this moment. "Marluxia, let go! Please!" She was now begging, and struggling, however, compared to the adult, a small teen girl like herself couldn't get out of his grasp. She couldn't move her arms, she was pressed firmly against his tall-structured figure, with her head on his chest. She didn't hear a heartbeat.

"Why won't you let me go!?" Namine asked, pleading for answers out of the man. She felt his hot breath in her hair. Was he getting closer? She couldn't move! Trying to get help, she shouted out with despiration, "Help! Sexual harrassment!! Help me! He's trying to rape me!"

She didn't expect this to happen to her. He clapped a hand over her mouth, but released her body. She turned to run, but he grabbed her injured left arm, and pulled it behind her back painfully. A muffled scream of pain came with Marluxia's hand still over her mouth. She couldn't bite or lick him... the pressure on her mouth was denting her teeth inward, it was so painful! Incohrently, she tried to get the message to the accusing man, "Please stop! You're hurting me!"

He smiled evilly, and Namine was looking at a mirror, so it was visible, and so were his glowing hazel eyes. She couldn't move. She was too scared to even breathe at this point. It didn't seem like he was after physical harm... He wanted to tease her. He wanted to threaten her. He wanted something. She just wasn't sure what he wanted. She felt the softness of hair drape over her shoulder; her head turned to look, and she saw what seemed pink hairs tickle her shoulder, but was long enough to tickle her right breast. He was getting closer!

That evil smile he gave her... He was looking her in the eye from her right side. He came shyly close, but didn't quite touch her, making gestures of kissing, but not actually touching her. Her eyes widened again to see what he was doing in the mirror... If he actually was touching her, he'd be all over her, kissing to the extremes, and rubbing her body. This disgusted her... She was just a child. She was only fourteen years old. After the threatening display, he smiled evilly at her again, and came close to her ear. At this point, she didn't know what he was going to do... she didn't want to know. Unexpectedly, he whispered, "Remember, Namine. I own you."

_"He owns me?"_ Namine thought. He gave her a home... now she was property? There was no escape. How could she fall into this stupid plot? Hot tears streamed down her puffy cheeks, which were now swollen from the falls she'd taken, and the pressure of being against an adult male's chest. The hand covering her mouth released, and instead, clutched her silky blonde hair, yanking it backward, jerking her head back with force. A loud scream escaped her lips. "OW!"

After the haze of dizziness cleared, she saw strands of golden hair in Marluxia's hand. "Aw, don't cry, little girl." Marluxia said in a sly tone, still holding onto these dear strands of DNA. "I don't want you to be sad." He gave the most menacing smile Namine had ever seen... "I want you to _enjoy_ your sessions with me. I want you to _learn_ to enjoy, even though I know you hate it right now. I want you... to learn to _appreciate_ me. You are _going_ to appreciate me."

She turned and ran for the door. She struggled to open it, but it wouldn't even turn. Then she remembered the lock on his door... She had to find the key! She dropped to the floor, searching frantically, spasmodically making small screams as sticky tears poured down her burning cheeks, with her thin fingers detecting signs of metal for the key. Marluxia smiled, "Oh, you want to leave? Searching for this?" He held out the key.

Namine frowned, and didn't intend to do what she did next... "You MONSTER!" She shrieked, jumping on his back, and with pink-shell nails acting as claws, she dug into his bicep, reaching out for the tiny key in his hand. She heard a painful groan from him as she bit into his shoulder. She was desperate to leave... She was not going to enjoy these "sessions". She was not going to learn to enjoy them. She was most definitely NOT going to appreciate this creep. She used to... but now... all that respect literally went down the drain. How could he do this to her? He was a superior to her. She respected him, even though she knew him for merely five days!

She never expected to be attacking him like she was doing now. She managed to pull his head back far enough so he fell, unfortunately, on top of her. She wasn't crushed by his weight... he was surprisingly light, only about thirty pounds heavier than her, instead of a hundred, like she expected. She tasted blood in her mouth... Marluxia's blood... from his bleeding shoulder. She couldn't snatch the key; he turned over and lied on his stomach.

Silence filled the dark room. _"Did I kill him?"_ She wondered. Nothing happened really. She could hear his heavy breathing, though. Her eyes now adjusted to darkness, she could make out the rising and falling of his back, in rhythmic tune to the sounds of his breath. His hair sprawled out all over the floor. He looked like he was in pain. However, she thought for a moment... that he was crying. She didn't hear gasps or sobs, or any signs of sadness or unbearable pain. She began feeling pity. Was this a trick? Was he just kidding, and now about to rape her when she felt this sense of pity? He wasn't that merciless, was he? "Marluxia?" She asked, showing some concern in her voice, "Are you okay?"

Without hesitating, she placed her gentle, womanly hand on his back. He was beading with sweat, just as she was from anxiety. He must've freaked out when she just attacked out of nowhere. His breathing wasn't fast, just... loud. "Marluxia?" She echoed again, this time, rubbing his back. He flinched from the surprising action coming from the girl.

He slightly moved, and her eyes lit up in response. "You monster..." He hissed under her breath, reminding her of something she did just earlier when she jumped on his back. "My shoulder's _bleeding_, dammit, Namine!" He managed to say out loud, rather than whispering or hissing. "That hurt!"

She blinked with surprise at his reaction. She inadvertently screamed as loud as she could at him, "Then WHAT did you think you were doing to me, huh!? Petting me like a kitten? I don't think so! I thought you were trying to rape me!!"

He groaned, "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now..." This time, it wasn't an evil smile. It was an evil death glare he gave her. She was even more afraid now than before... Before he seemed to be content with his actions. Now he was just furious, which was worse.

"Are... you going to kill me?" She asked innocently, now feeling really bad.

He shook his head softly, and without warning, she was caught off-guard when he pounced her. She was knocked to the floor, lying on her back, with his firm hands on her shoulders, admitting an immense amount of pressure into the joints. It hurt bad again! She was very fragile. A high-pitched scream came from her...

"No." He replied, and after a horrifying second lapsed between them, before he said, "Just play with you."

Namine replayed the events in her head silently. First, she was homeless without a name. This nice man came and offered her a home. Five happy days passed and he acted like a responsible parent, a loyal guardian. She loved him after the kindness he showed to her. He was there whenever he needed her. Now, at midnight, he dragged her into a room, and harshly treated her. When she tripped, he helped her up, but pressed her against his chest. At the first impression, she thought in a dark room like this, he was going to rape her or worse. She tried to scream, but he rendered her of movement, and whispered that he owned her. She cried, so he yanked out strands of her precious hair. He was playing evilly with her, because he dangled the keys in front of her just to torture her... She had to attack. He was being ridiculous! This is called PLAYING!?

"What kind of a man are you!?" She shouted, with tears pouring down for the third time that evening. "You display kindness, and portray a sensible role model... and then you just "play" with me? You're just teasing me, but it's not funny! It's called _sexual harrassment_, you evil demon!"

Marluxia frowned, "Evil demon?" He laughed under his breath, while she began pouting, "I prefer..." He clutched her shoulders tighter, "A man filled with regret." She thought she felt tears splatter on her face... Indeed, no. It was blood... his blood. His shoulder was now very bruised and injured with blood crusting from the large impact from teethmarks. She gulped with remorse at the sight.

"I'm sorry." She said miserably, turning her head so he couldn't see her pretty face... which was now pink from crying.

His forgiving eyes looked at her delicate figure. He sighed, and said, "We're ending our session early tonight." She looked at the digital clock by his bed... 1:24 AM. How long did he plan on keeping her in here, all night? He gently got off of her, and held out his hand, "Let me help you."

She accepted a hand up, and he held her by the shoulders, comfortably this time. He smiled gently, "You're such a pretty girl..." He said, brushing a few golden hairs out of her face, and draping them behind her shoulders. He chuckled softly, with his face turning straight now, "Too bad I had to break you."

"Break me?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "You make pleasurable company, Namine. I sorta broke you, though. You're crying." He frowned as he wiped some tears off her cheeks.

She looked angered, "So I'm your sex toy?"

He sighed with exasperation, and said seriously, "Did I have sex with you, young lady?" That sounded funny when a superior man said it, but Namine laughed mentally. She shook her head in reply, and he said, "Our sessions are important. I want to bond with you, whatever is needed for you to understand the way I work. I don't ask for anything in return when I'm kind to you... But I like your company."

Maybe he was like a child molestor... Maybe he enjoyed the company of children too much, and soon began falling in deep love with them, and eventually began having sex with them... It was really bizarre the way he worked. All he wanted to do tonight was tease her a little. He didn't mean any potential harm. His rough hand now seemed gentle when he brushed her cheek, which was bleeding, and he didn't realize it until now. "I didn't mean it."

Namine didn't say anything. She understood... sort of. Why would he do that, though, to her? It seemed so wrong. She wanted to leave... but at the same time, didn't want to disappoint Marluxia. Tears poured for the fourth time that evening...

"Shh..." He said, and hugged her gently. She was beginning to feel the enjoyment in hugging him... His bare chest pressed against her face, and his soft back was indulging... She found herself liking this feeling... just as he predicted. Maybe he was torturing her... either physically or psychologically... so she could understand his pain.

"Mmm..." She groaned without intending to.

Marluxia rubbed her back, and she found herself rubbing his. "Don't say anything." He said, opening his eyes narrowly. "I want this to last silently..."

She wanted to ask why, but he requested not a word to be said. The night ended with her getting back in her own bed with a different view of Marluxia... But she was really hoping that she didn't get nightmares. She looked at her digital alarm clock that read 1:33 AM, and wept for the fifth time this evening after her horrifying experience.

---

**Author's Note:**

HOLY CRAP! I KNOW!! HARDCORE!

I even drew two pictures dedicated to this fic. Ahhh, don't sue me. I might put them up on my deviant art account in the future if this story gets popular... I dunno, some people might kill me for doing such horrible things to Namine. Told you I'm a perv.

I hope you like it so far... This is just the first chapter. It's called "Whispers" because Marluxia's only teasing her at first. Just wait until they do it BAD! Wheeee pervy-ness. It's such a moving chapter, I think. My opinion probably doesn't matter, though.

The next chapter that's planned is when Axel appears. Sadly, indeed, the story was written at midnight to one... at night. So I'm basically timing myself. An hour, dude! I spent an hour to write that all. Well, I hope that was a good beginning, because naturally, I suck at beginnings... usually they're too confusing. Any questions? Ask them, please. I need to know what I should add. Recognize any typos? Please report. Critics rule! Especially since they help me with story-writing skills.

---

Story dedicated to cyberkitty13 and theonlytomorrow. The two hilarious chicks in my life: my little sister and older cousin. I love you guys! Wonder if you'll be my biggest fans, and hope I didn't embarrass you too much xD...

Thanks for making my boring life exciting. You guys rule!

(c) fic to Demyx Rules

I still don't own the characters, just the fic. Duh! I'm not retarded, people.

---


	2. Comforting

Monster

5.22.07

By Demyx Rules

---

Disclaimer: This is a fic by Demyx Rules. I do not own any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

It was yesterday when my little sister showed me an amazing story that she was writing... I loved the way she planned out each chapter so perfectly. Well, let's just say, I wanted a story like that, except with a more manly turn. So, I'm doing what most guys do best... Writing uber awesome fics, since I have nothing better to do (well, I have school, but ha-ha). This is indeed an M rated story for hardcore kissing, rape, and maybe some... preg? I dunno, I'm a perv, let's see how it goes.

I've got all the way to chapter 52 planned out. Yes, it'll be a long story, not a oneshot. I just hope... I don't get too flamed. I shall put it out with my handy bucket of ice cold water. Also, I got the idea from my cousin. She likes Marluxia and Namine love... but my little sister likes hardcore love between them. This story is based off of the Meg and Dia song, Monster. My cousin and sister love this song, so let's rock. Cheesy line, good story? Ah well, you be the judge. No flames. I have ice water.

---

Chapter II: Comforting

---

_"My dear, sweet Namine."_

Namine gasped at the sound of her name. Was she dreaming? She was in a long, narrow hallway filled with doors at each side, and one at the very end. She began running, with her blonde hair gliding behind, and her white dress blowing the invisible wind. A tight grip in her ankle made her yelp, as she came crashing down, but went through the invisible floor boundaries, freefalling quickly.

_"Remember, Namine. I own you."_

She saw a flash of his face, and screamed. She landed hard on the ground, which appeared to be a music room. There was a grand piano resting in the corner, and a cello beside it. She stood up and looked around, confused and bewildered at what was going on. A yank on her head, and hair strands were pulled out... Was everything happening again!? She began crying out in horror.

_"Aw, don't cry, little girl. I don't want you to be sad."_

Namine's eyes widened at the sounds of his voice. He was trying to haunt her. She tried to run, and commit suicide through the broken window ahead. The curtains were ripped at the ends, she took note, before trying to make a leap for it. That same grip on her ankle, and she tripped, landing face-down. She tried to crawl desperately, with no progress, because of the unavoidable clutch on her foot. She began making terrified yelps.

_"Too bad I had to _break_ you."_

Namine was crying and screaming, in pain and terror. She couldn't do anything... she was being tortured. It was even more painful than being buried alive in quicksand, more painful than death by hanging, more painful than murder by knife or gun. Her scalp hurt from her hair being pulled so roughly, her left arm was bruised, her back was sore, both her shoulders were bruised, and her lip was bleeding purplish liquid. She choked down a few sobs, as her heart was ready to burst.

_"I want you to _enjoy_ your sessions with me. I want you to _learn _to enjoy, even though I know you hate it right now. I want you... to learn to _appreciate_ me. You are _going_ to appreciate me."_

Namine stopped crawling, and plugged her ears, not wanting to hear what she was hearing. The grip on her ankle let go, and she was in the silence of the dark room. Suddenly, lightning and thunder crashed, with rain beating against the window. The door hinges of the window flew open, and the curtains wildly flew; she screamed when the high-pitched wind blew harshly on her. A firm hand lifted her to her feet, and she was looking _right_ into his eyes. He smiled evilly.

_"You MONSTER!"_

She heard her voice replay in her head. With a smirk, he threw her against the mirror, where she felt glass stab the softness of her flesh. Her back was covered with glass, stabbing into the vital backsides of her organs, such as her lungs... they were filling with blood. She coughed in agony and began sobbing as she struggled to her knees, with her hands shaking like crazy. Tears poured out of her eyes while she let out a blood-curdling scream. It was like bloody murder.

_"Are... you going to kill me?"_

Her crystal blue eyes widened at this realization; her sore arms gave out from being weak, and her face/chest area landed in the pool of glass from exhaustion. She could feel the glass stab her sensitive face and internal bleeding. She heard footsteps as the man came close. If he lifted her up now, she'd bleed to death.

_"Evil demon? I prefer... A man filled with regret."_

She looked up resentfully at him, while he smiled, and left her for dead. Turning around, and exiting the door.

_"Shh... Don't say anything. I want this to last silently."_

A mere flash of their embrace, before Namine's beating heart... stopped. Her cold corpse lying in a sea of glass and blood. Her crystal eyes lost its shine and its colored dullened. Her cheeks turned pale from the breath of life escaping her lips. The death rattle... She was going cold fast... now that there was no life left in her.

"Hey, calm down!"

Namine's eyes flashed open as someone was trying to keep her calm. "It's ok! It's ok!" The voice reassured her many times, and began pulling her close for comfort. She felt a hard chest... Could it be Marluxia? Was that all a dream? She frowned, and with an evil desire, kicked the helper in the groin. He flinched, before grabbing the sore spot she hit, and hissed out, "OWWWW!!" She gave a smirk of triumph.

She saw a baseball bat in the corner; she willingly picked the weapon up, and began thwacking her victim as hard as she could. She had been weakened from last night, but that wasn't going to stop her, especially when that wasn't even supposed to hurt, according to the man she was beating up right now. Actually, she wasn't sure if this _was_ the man who teased her last night. But anyway, she kept on hitting him. "That's for trying to rape me!" Namine said with childish innocence in her voice. One last thwack, and fire scorched up to the ceiling of her room. Her eyes widened... because she finally found out who she accidentally attacked. "Axel?" Her eyes widened apologetically.

She only saw a black glove grabbing the edge of her bed, and a high-pitched voice, "Yeah?"

Oops. She chuckled to herself lightly. "Sorry, I thought you were... someone else."

Axel frowned, but she couldn't see his reaction, as she could only see the black glove. "You can say that again!"

Namine gave a professional look when the red-haired man pulled himself upright and straight, with those gleaming emerald eyes locking gaze with her matching crystal blue gems. Axel was tall, skinny, but good with words. She should've noticed that Axel's chest was harder and bonier than Marluxia's. Namine had a lot of questions, but she sorted them correctly, "Axel, why were you hugging me?" Not another rapist.

"You were having a panic attack," Namine jumped at the sound of it; Axel shrugged and said, "Well it's true. You couldn't breathe practically, and you were crying hysterically. You wouldn't stop. Superior told us to check on you, so I came, and tried to calm you... I DID the techniques Larxene always uses on me, but come on, all I got for thanks was a whack in the balls."

Namine coughed uncomfortably, "Sorry." She blushed slightly. "I'm sort of... healing from last night."

Axel rose his eyebrows, "Oooooohhhh did you get a boyfriend?"

Namine made a serious face, "Look, I'm not joking here." She turned her face away and focused on a blank wall to stop herself from breaking out into tears and sobby drama. Her voice did weaken when she said, "I just... got sexually harrassed last night."

There was silence. Silence can't be good. Axel had to register what he just heard before his eyes widened and he let out a big, "WHAAAAAAT?" Namine snickered by his reaction; he hopped onto the bed, across from her, and eagerly but seriously said, "What happened?"

It was hard to list in chronological order. Namine sorted the events as clear as she remembered them, and said, "Marluxia." Axel tried not to crack a smile at the name. "He threatened to rape me."

Axel's jaw dropped. "Marluxia. Raped. You."

"Nooo..." Namine said, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand, "He sexually harrassed me. He threatened to rape me. He didn't try it."

"What if he does?"

Tears bubbled in Namine's beautiful eyes, but her attention was still focused on the blank white wall. She sniffed, blinking while the tears ran down her cheeks, and her voice broke, "I don't know."

"Whoa," Axel said, wiping her tears with his leather-gloved fingers. "Don't cry. It's ok."

"No, it's not ok!" Namine protested, wiping meaningful tears from her eyes, and quivering slightly. She looked at the blank wall, then at Axel, and then at her closed door. She kept a firm gaze on that door, "What if he comes again...?"

"Well," Axel said, climbing onto her bed, "That won't happen as long as you've kept somebody notified on what he's doing to you."

Namine wasn't sure what that meant, "You mean someone like you?"

"Yeah, sure!" Axel said, "I'll protect you." This wasn't sarcasm, dear friends. Namine began crying at this... "Whoa, what's the matter, Nami?" He asked, giving her a little playful nickname. "Why are you crying so much?" He asked, trying to comfort her, but getting anywhere near her would result in being attacked, and owned by a teenage girl. That would be embarrassing, and possibly humiliating for Axel. He hated to think about it.

"I don't know what to do!" Namine said, heart aching, tears pouring. "He's going to do something really bad to me! I'm not even sure if I can escape without him killing me...! Axel!" She was trembling violently, and Axel was aghast at what he saw, "What do I do!?" She shrieked, collapsing into his lap, and crying all her worries out. Quickly, through the black leather, Axel could feel hot tears creeping to his skin. She was really miserable...

Axel was stunned, and wasn't sure of what to say to the blonde, "Namine..." He said, knowing that was always a good start. But suddenly said, "It'll be okay."

"How would I know if I was captured by psychopaths, Axel?" Namine asked, "You could very well do the same harrassment to me! I know that any man could and would dare to toy with me... just because I'm morphing into a woman! The female human being that is attractive, sorry but you men are ugly! The female that is made to be attractive, just so you men can implant..."

"Whoa-ho!" Axel said, covering her mouth. "Ok... ok! What the hell are you saying, little girl? How would you even know all that stuff?" Namine looked serious, almost as if she knew what it felt like to be raped, because of how close she got to it. "Oh..." Axel said, softly letting go. "Sorry..." Namine looked disgusted, obviously because she got a taste of black leather from Axel's glove. Axel's shiny green eyes widened, and his red hair literally stood up on his head, and he repeated a line she said during her rant, "I'M UGLY?"

Namine looked humored, but she tried not to laugh. She watched the pyro run to the mirror, and sob at his appearance, as he went on and on about how beautiful he looked. Of course, he claimed to be the hottest guy in the castle. Namine watched this red-haired man make a fool of himself, and chuckled lightly to herself. This didn't remind her of the creepy kindness Marluxia always portrayed, but more of childlike innocence, something she and Axel seemed to share. He was more mature than her, of course, probably being six years or so older than her.

"I need to heal..." Namine said, out of nowhere. Axel looked at her, and saw that she began curling up into her bed, drawing the covers over herself. She was serious... well, the bruises and cuts looked pretty bad. It could've been obvious that she'd nearly been raped, but it wasn't very visible when she was having a panic attack, and while Axel was in pain from being attacked, he couldn't really focus on her.

Axel wasn't sure what to do by this point, "Um... you want me to leave?"

"Stay..." Namine muttered, triyng to sleep. She held a shaking, bruised hand toward Axel. Once, this womanly hand had been so beautiful and serene, and now, as Marluxia put it, was broken. He broke her... she was his toy, and he broke her by accident. She'd have to heal... was Axel the toymaker? Would he heal her? The sound of gauze being ripped, Namine opened her eyes a crack, to see Axel wrapping her wrist up with wool bandages.

Axel noticed that it was 11:18 AM, and she planned on sleeping again. He looked at her fragile, bruised body. It was true her wrist looked pretty bad, like the clutch from the monster sprained it bad. Once again, Namine was way too grateful that it wasn't her right hand. Next, Axel began caring for her physical wounds. He was very worried about the bruises, because the discoloration meant that she was bleeding underneath her skin, and in fact that her skin was the wool bandage that stopped it from leaving the body entirely. It was one of those "sick, but true" facts. Axel sighed, putting a dinosaur bandaid on Namine's bleeding lip. He smiled lightly, and promised, "I won't leave you."

---

**Author's Note:**

Namine is now healing with Axel by her side... say it with me, "AWWWW HOW CUTE!"

I haven't drawn the two of them together for this scene yet, but I have drawn a picture of Namine in the dark room, with a shadow grabbing onto her (it's Marluxia), and the room she's in has several hints and references to Meg and Dia's song, Monster. Such as, monster (Marluxia), creatures lie here looking through the window (Heartless looking through the window), that night he caged her (clock indicates 1 AM, and a small caged doll is hanging by), bathtub full of glowflies, turn the sheets down (a bed with its sheets down), murder ears with pillow lace (there's pillows with laces on the bed), bruised and broke her (Namine is covered in cuts, bruises, and tears).

My scanner's down, so I haven't been able to post this picture up, or the one of Marluxia cupping a hand over her mouth and whispering into her ear. Or the one where you can _actually_ see Marluxia's face, and he says, "Aw, what's the matter, Namine? In the expression, did I play with the toy too hard and break her?" Namine is crying and bruised. Yes, sick, but not really actually, because I didn't draw gore or anything extreme.

I hope you like it! I'll respond to my reviewers whenever I have the time. The second chapter is called "Comforting" because Axel feels sorry for Namine, as to why, we'll find out later. This chapter was a little boring and slow to write, so sorry if it was rushed. Tell me if you want me to slow things down again.

The next chapter is when Axel's asleep, and actually finds out what Marluxia was planning to do, as he talks to himself. Gasp, is Marluxia that stupid? Yes. Ha-ha... poor Marxy. Anyway, review please! I'm delighted to see that I got 8 reviews so far. I almost never get that much... my average is usually 5. Thank you! I have a big thank to you all, who reviewed. And so far, no flames! Yes! If so, they'll be put out with raw ice cubes... that burns, doesn't it flames? See ya in the next chapter!

---

Story dedicated to cyberkitty13 and theonlytomorrow. The two hilarious chicks in my life: my little sister and older cousin. I love you guys! Wonder if you'll be my biggest fans, and hope I didn't embarrass you too much xD...

Thanks for making my boring life exciting. You guys rule!

(c) fic to Demyx Rules

I still don't own the characters, just the fic. Duh! I'm not retarded, people.

---


End file.
